Mágico San Valentín
by brendaneko
Summary: San Valentín,fecha memorable..pero no para Doremi Harukaze y para acabar habra una apuesta de por medio que le arruinara el dia, final, aunque por error de dedo no habia subido completo.-
1. Default Chapter

.- No es fácil ser la chica más desafortunada del planeta........NO LO ES!!!!!!!. Y menos cuando te das cuenta que vas a pasar a secundaria y no te han dado tu primer beso...- escribía con pesar una chicuela de 12 años.- y menos cuando se aproxima la fiesta de San Valentín exclusiva para 6º año y no hay probabilidad alguna de que alguien te invite...así que ni me emocionare en buscar un vestido yyyyyy menos de conjurarlo...no valdría la pena gastar magia en eso.....atentamente: Doremi Harukaze.- TAP!!!. Diario cerrado.

*******************************************************************

.-Emily!!!!!.- una chica de largo cabello castaño con anteojos volteó hacia donde la llamaban y una chica de cabellos azulados con broches de colores llegó corriendo hacia ella.- Hola Sophie.... buenos días..., que lindos broches traes puestos.. y ese milagro???.- esta creyó ver un ligero rubor en su amiga .. tal vez fue su imaginación.- Ahhhh son un obsequio de....- Buenos días....Emily...Sophie.- dijo una Doremi demasiado apesadumbrada.- Doremi???!!....que te pasa??.- dijeron las dos en coro.- Nada... absolutamente...nada...- Yo si se lo que tienes Doradita.- las 3 chicas voltearon y Doremi exclamó con un dejo de furia.- TU QUE DIABLOS SABES K O T A K E??.- y este con una sonrisa magnánima dijo.- Traes esa cara de globo desinflado por una simple razón....- en eso Doremi lo toma por la camisa ante la sorpresa de todos los que iban a la escuela y le dice suavemente al oído.- Mira renacuajo.. si te refieres a que aun no he recibido invitación para el baile.. felicidades le atinaste... pero apuesto mis broches del cabello a que tu tampoco has invitado a nadie.. no tienes las agallas.. así que déjame en paz.- se volteó hacia las chicas y estas comprendieron y se fueron caminando juntas dejando a un Kotake anonadado....y de repente una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.- Apuesta aceptada Harukaze.- 

*******************************

Que tal Bienvenidos!!, este es el prologo de esta historia en la que Doremi, nuestra querida bruja atolondrada se encuentra triste y desolada ante la idea de no tener pareja para un baile de San Valentín.. pero no cualquier baile...su primer baile..así que espero verles pronto por aquí.

Atte. Brendaneko ^_^-


	2. En verdad eres tu?

.- Se puede saber que te pasa Doremi??.- esta ni siquiera alzo la mirada, seguía recostada en su pupitre.- Alguna respuesta, Sophie?.- preguntó Emily cuando Sophie regresó a su asiento.- No, parece como si le hablara a la pared, lo de esta mañana con Kotake me tiene preocupada.- A mi también me sorprendió la actitud de Doremi.- dijo Emily mirando a Kotake quien estaba muy pensativo también.- le diré a Aya que hable con Kotake.- Con que Aya, eh??.- Emily se puso totalmente roja.- ya decía yo que Ayama y tu estaban muy cercanos.- Sophie sonreía pícaramente.- N-No es eso...- dijo esta nerviosa pero repuso.- mira quien habla... tu aun no has dicho quien te regaló esos broches.- dijo esta señalando los broches de estrella que Sophie traía puestos.- Pues su mamá se los debe de haber regalado no??.- dijo Doremi de pie ante ellas.- Doremi!!!!!.- Vaya hasta que te dignas en hablar, nos tenias preocupadas.- Pues ya ven que de nada sirve preocuparse por una chica como ella...JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA.- ¬¬.- Reika Tamaki había hecho aparición.- Nadie pidió tu opinión Tamaki.- dijo Sophie molesta.- así que regrésate por donde viniste.- Oh no se preocupen, solo vengo para decirles que se acordó que aquellos que no tengan pareja para el baile son los que atenderán las mesas, así que...- dijo mirando a Doremi con esa sonrisa burlona tan suya.- espero sepas servir ponches Harukaze...JAJAJAJAJA.- y cuando Doremi estaba a punto de decirle algo...- splosh!!!!!!!!!!!.- de repente Doremi y Reika se vieron totalmente bañadas por un liquido de extraña totalidad.- O_O.- Niñas lo siento tanto!!.- la maestra miraba a ambas muy avergonzada.- traía este liquido para la clase de química y me he tropezado lo siento tanto, suspenderé la clase por 2 hrs así que váyanse a cambiar de ropa, luego yo se las lavaré.- Doremi solo se dejó conducir por las chicas mientras Reika lloriqueaba por que su vestido era nuevo.

***********************************************************************

.- No puedo creer que Tamaki no dejara de gritar por ese horrendo vestido.- decía Kotake a los demás niños en el vestidor mientras miraba por la ventana.- y por gritar tanto se puso afónica y la mandaron a casa, solo falta que a Harukaze le de fiebre...- todos miraron a este al referirse a Doremi por su apellido.- que?? Dije algo malo??.- Nada.- dijo Ayama con un dejo de seriedad.- que tu nunca la nombras por su apellido.- Oh rayos!! Dejen de molestar...- y se fue hacia un rincón del ventanal donde se recargó mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás entonces algo llamó su atención, cerca de una ventana del vestidor de niñas, una niña que no conocía se cepillaba su cabello con una triste expresión... como si su imagen no llamará su atención, cosa que era totalmente inversa en Kotake ya que ella tenia toda su atención, era muy bonita.. tanto como para que no la recordara.. era de 6to año no había duda y una pregunta rondó su mente.- Ella tendrá con quien ir al baile??.-

*********************************************************************

.- DOREMI!!!!!!!!.- dijeron en coro Sophie y Emily.- Que sucede??.- dijo esta.- Te ves totalmente diferente con el cabello suelto.- dijo Emily apreciando las ondas del cabello de Doremi.- es la primera vez que te lo vemos así.- Jejejejejeje, lo que pasa es que siempre me ha gustado mi peinado, no veía por que dejarlo así, aunque mis broches favoritos ya no me quedan y ahora están arruinados con la sustancia química queme cayó, pero no quiero dejar de ponerme mi pendiente, me lo regaló mi abuelita y es muy valioso para mi.- Entonces pásalo a otros... o mejor aun.- dijo Sophie sacando una bolsa llena de bandas para el cabello de muchos colores, escogió una rosa y se la tendió a Doremi.- Se la puedes poner a esta y asunto arreglado de hecho te doy todas...Ma...... mamá me ha dado muchas.- Emily vio que esta pensó el nombre pero no dijo nada al ver que Doremi ponía el pendiente en la banda y se la ponía dándole un aspecto totalmente diferente.- Se te ve muy bien Doremi.- ^ ^-.- Gracias chicas, de hecho voy a ver si mi ropa ya esta seca, no quiero ensuciar esta camiseta de la Maestra Yuki.- y se encaminaron por el pasillo rumbo a la lavandería, en eso Doremi se detiene al ver su agujetas desatadas.- Si quieren continúen en un momento voy.- estas siguieron caminando y al doblar el pasillo ven que alguien pasa a toda velocidad a un lado de ellas pero no le toman atención, mientras Doremi termina de abrocharse las agujetas al ponerse de pie algo choca con ella y la lanza al suelo, y al alzar una mirada molesta al causante de su tropiezo se encuentra con un sorprendido Kotake.

*******************************************************************

.- Te encuentras bien??!!!.- le dice Kotake en un tono totalmente desconocido mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.- O_o.- Kotake me esta hablando amablemente??.- pensó Doremi.- esto es una locura. .-S-Si, estoy bien..... con tu permiso.- apenas se había movido un paso cuando este le tomó la mano, Doremi estaba aterrorizada.- OO!!!!!!???.- Que le pasa??!!.- esta solo miraba a Kotake con gran sorpresa.- Espera un momento solo dime como te llamas??.- Que cosa??, actúas como si no me conocieras Kotake.- esta soltó su mano y se apresuró hacia la lavandería.- Quien se cree este sujeto para jugar así conmigo.- y se fue lanzando llamas de coraje pero no se dio cuenta que Kotake se quedó embelesado diciendo.- Sabe mi nombre!!!...pero ella no me dio el suyo.....U_Uu...rayos!!!!!.. pero lo he decido la invitaré al baile y se lo restregaré en la cara a Doremi!!!.- 

***************************************************************************

Doremi seguía echando rayos cuando llegó junto a Emily y Sophie quien traía su ropa en las manos.- Que te pasa???.- dijeron a coro.- Nada...que el tonto de Kotake se tropezó conmigo... me tiró al suelo y luego actúa caballerosamente preguntándome que como me llamo???......IMAGÍNENSE!!!!!!!.- Esta furiosa!!!.- ¬¬...exclamaron estas mientras veían a Doremi moverse como león enjaulado por toda la habitación.- Pero si .. a lo mejor Kotake no te reconoció??.- dijo Emily.- ¬¬u.- Lo dudo mucho.- dijo Doremi.- ese tipo y yo nos conocemos desde el Kinder y siempre me ha molestado hasta el cansancio, dudo mucho que no me reconozca a kilómetros...solo lo hizo por molestarme... y por cierto mi blusa aun esta pegajosa.- Lo sé.- dijo Sophie.- necesitará otra lavada así que te presto esta blusa.- Gracias Sophie.. esta camiseta me esa picando horriblemente.- Ah por cierto.- dijo Emily.- te toca ir a acomodar los libros al almacén y sacar los del próximo periodo.- Rayos!!.- dijo Doremi.- lo había olvidado completamente y no sabes con quién me tocó??.- No lo siento.- en eso sonó el timbre.- Bueno que remedio.... trataré de terminar lo que más pueda para mañana no tener tanto trabajo...ya que el sábado aun tendré mas.- Por que tendrás más??.- pregunto Sophie.- Pues ya lo sabes...el sábado será el baile de San Valentín y tendré que atender mesas.- Pero Doremi, verás que alguien te invitará.- dijo Sophie.- y por cierto no te preocupes por Tamaki, se que solo la a invitado una persona y que jamás la aceptará.- Quien?????.- dijeron las demás a coro.- Pues Edowada... el chico con cara de perro del 6to C.- Jajajajajjjajajajajajajaajajajaja!!!!!!!!.- reían a coro mientras Tamaki no dejaba de estornudar en su cama.

************************************************************

.- Como se me pudo haber olvidado que tenia que acomodar libros... no podré ir a buscar a esa niña.- U_Uu.- entró en el ático destinado a los libros de 6to año y escucho que alguien trabajaba afanosamente.- vaya al menos se que mi compañero ya llegó, espero terminemos pronto.- Bueno empecemos a trabajar duro.- dijo este saludando alegremente y de repente se quedó congelado, la persona que estaba frente a él era la niña de cabello largo.- TU????!!!!!.- Si yo.- dijo esta secamente, traía el cabello recogido hacia abajo para evitar el polvo.- así que quita esa cara de bobo y ponte a trabajar, quiero terminar pronto.- Así que Kotake como nunca en su vida se puso a las totales ordenes de aquella niña, quién lo miraba con frialdad en veces y otras la atrapaba viéndolo con una débil sonrisa como si el estuviera cayéndole bien al ayudarla en todo lo le decía, en poco tiempo los dos terminaron de acomodar aquel lugar y sacaron los siguientes libros que usarían.- Vaya.- dijo esta sentándose en una escalerilla.- hemos terminado de acomodar todo y sacamos los pendientes, entonces no vendremos mañana.- sonrió de una forma satisfecha mientras que Kotake se paraba frente a ella sorprendiéndola.- Bueno ya que hemos terminado, quiero preguntarte algo... quisieras ir conmigo al baile de San Valentín??.- O_O.- QUE COSA?????!!!!!!.- ante la sorpresa de este ella saltó de su asiento y lo hizo a un lado de un golpe pero Kotake la detuvo de la mano.- Espera.... se que no se tu nombre.. pero tu si sabes el mío y quiero saber por que??.- esta se volteo y lo miro desafiante.- No se a que estés jugando Kotake.. pero no te seguiré eso de que no sabes mi nombre...por Dios.. desde que estabamos en Kinder me has molestado, por tu culpa quien sabe cuantas veces me han sacado fuera de clases, hasta contigo he sido castigada así que no me salgas con quien no sabes quién soy y menos te creo eso de ir al baile, ya se que es lo que pasa es sobre esa tonta apuesta... pero jamas te creí tan desesperado........ ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!.- PAF!!!!!!!! lo mandó de un bofetón al suelo mientras ella se daba la vuelta corriendo y azotando la puerta dejando a Kotake adolorido y muy desconcertado. Apenas este se estaba incorporando cuando escuchó un gran estruendo fuera de la habitación, salió apresurado y se encontró con que parte de la escalera se había derrumbado y la chica había caído con ellas. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Kotake bajó hacia ella y suavemente la tomó en sus hombros...en eso algo llamó su atención, enredada en una tabla estaba una banda de cabello rosa con el dije de nota musical de Doremi.

*****************************************************************************

.- Ayyyy!!!.- Doremi despertó de pronto y se encontró sentada en la cama de Enfermería de la escuela y a la Profesora Yuki cuidándola.- Vaya que reaccionaste rápido Doremi, llegaste inconsciente hace apenas 10 minutos y apenas te puse desinfectante en la frente y reaccionaste.- Inconsciente??.- dijo esta.- pero como llegué aquí??.- Kotake te trajo claro esta.- Claro esta.- dijo esta sin pensar.- Y te esta esperando.- Que??????.- Pasa Kotake.- No espere Pro.....- Kotake pasó tras la sonriente Profra. Yuki y miró a Doremi con una triste expresión.- Hola, te encuentras bien?.- Por primera vez en su vida esta no supo contestar y después de lo que le pareció un largo silencio.- Si, muchas gracias.-

Más tarde Doremi y Kotake caminaban silenciosamente el camino de regreso a casa.- No tienes por que acompañarme.- decía Doremi sin voltear a verlo.- puedo llegar sola a casa.- Pero y si te sientes mal, luego no digas que fue por no acompañarte.- dijo este en su habitual tono y vio como Doremi sonreía y el también sonrió. Por fin llegaron a casa de esta y Doremi se giró hacia él y con una expresión tímida dijo.- Por favor olvidemos todo lo que pasó hoy, de antemano muchas gracias por llevarme a la Enfermería, hasta mañana.- Doremi se encaminaba a su casa y Kotake se giró para alejarse cuando este recordó que traía en sus manos la banda con el dije.- Oye espera, tu...- los dos se giraron tan abruptamente que chocaron entre si no sin antes darse un accidentado beso en los labios...... por un momento los dos se miraron totalmente sonrojados, y este le puso impulsivamente la banda en sus manos y salió corriendo diciendo.- TE JURO QUE FUE SIN INTENCION!!!!!!!!!!.- pero la verdad era que los dos se habían quedado con u vuelco en el corazón.


	3. Sin palabras

Hola!!!!!!...si ya se que me tarde en subir este cap. Pero creo que les gustará...bueno, continuamos.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
.- Nolopuedocreernolopuedocreernolopuedocreer......!!!!!- Doremi soltó su pluma sorpresivamente al darse cuenta que escribía lo mismo una y otra vez en su diario...TAP!!...lo cerró...- Wow.. no puedo comprender todo lo que pasó hoy.....en un día..... me mojaron, me tumbaron, me confundieron y me invitaron al baile( y no dije que si Uuu), me volví a caer y para colmo..- se sonrojo.- me besaron... no esto debe ser un sueño....si una pesadilla.- luego se puso su camisón y se disponía a meterse a la cama cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo en su ventana.- ahh no...ahora Majorca viene a molestar.....- abrió su cortina y casi grita de la sorpresa.. encaramado en el árbol estaba Kotake....... esta aun dudo en abrir la ventana pero vio como el frío viento agitaba su cabello y notó que traía puesta su pijama bajo el suéter.- Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?!!!.- dijo esta por lo bajo.- E-es que...este puedo entrar me congelo...- bajo un pie a la habitación y Doremi casi le cierra la ventana en la pierna.- Estas loco o que???!!!!!!!!..... es el cuarto de una señorita.- O_O.- lo que tengas que decir dilo ya.- este titubeo solo un momento.- Es que no me respondiste si querrías ir al baile conmigo??.- O_O.- Y para eso vienes en la noche a asustarme!!!!!!!!!.- en eso Kotake cayó del árbol haciendo un ruido seco, esta se asustó y bajó a ver como se encontraba. Al parecer nadie se había escuchado el ruido, esta salió al jardín y vio que este estaba tirado boca arriba y que no se movía.- Lo debo de haber matado!!!.- esta corrió y lo levantó en su regazo.- Kotake...despierta.. no te mueras...no fue mi intención ma...- en eso notó que este sonreía con los ojos cerrados.- Pump!!.- lo dejo caer de nuevo.- Oye!!! Eso me dolió.- Te lo mereces por reírte idiota.- Oye que vocabulario tienes.- Pues tu me provocas.....- Eres una...- Y tu un.....- en eso varias luces comenzaron a encenderse y rápidamente Kotake tomó a Doremi por los hombros y la escondió junta él a tras el árbol.- Te juro que escuche que unos niños peleaban.. yo también escuche pero eran un matrimonio joven...no eran los vecinos...que raro no se ve nada.- Mientras que se apagaban las luces y las voces, Doremi sentía que Kotake la apretaba demasiado cerca, sentía que sus mejillas ardían.- Oye.- dijo esta.- ya puedes soltarme no??.- este la soltó algo sonrojado y Doremi se dirigió a su casa.- No me has dado respuesta.- decía Kotake en eso ella se detiene y lo voltea a ver.- No has pensado que si voy contigo..... la apuesta se anularía???.- este abrió los ojos como si recordara y guardo silencio.- Ya lo sabia.- dijo esta calladamente.- no la recordaba.- pero apenas esta movió un pie.- Olvida esa estúpida apuesta.- Doremi volteo sorprendida.- yo quiero...hacer las paces contigo.. vamos acompáñame.- esta no podía articular palabra y suavemente asintió...... este esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba un ojo.- Eso es todo!!!!!!!.- se volteó y comenzó a correr sin siquiera decir algo.....y Doremi en estado de shock entro a su casa..... Kotake seguía corriendo y se paró de pronto en seco.- NO LE PEDI PERDON POR LO DEL BESO!!!!!!!!.- y un zapato lo tumbó de espaldas.- YA CALLATE!!!!!!!.-  
  
**************************************************  
  
En la mañana Doremi se levantó con una rara expresión en su rostro..... ni siquiera escuchó a Bibi que le preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona si llevaría vestido de baile para atender en la fiesta.- Como crees que tu hermana servirá bebidas??!.- dijo su mamá.- y menos con el vestido que le he comprado.- Le compraste un vestido???!!!!!!.- exclamó Bibi.- a mi no quisiste comprarme uno nuevo para salir con mi novio del Domingo...pero a Doremi si le compraste uno para hacer el rid..- Si iré con alguien al baile.- OO.- QUEEEEEEE!!!.- dijeron Bibi y su papá al mismo tiempo mientras su mamá sonreía.- Kotake me invitó...esta bien mamá??.- Claro que si Doremi.- se dirigió hacia un closet y saco un precioso vestido rosa muy claro, que tenia unas rosas blancas en el talle y en los hombros.- y se que te quedara precioso.- T_T Bibi y su papá lloraban amargamente y misteriosamente Doremi y mamá no los tomaron en cuenta (jejejejeje).  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Doremi se había vuelto a peinar en su forma habitual... pero se sentía...sabía que debía sentirse muy feliz por ir al baile con u chico...pero su cabeza aun no aceptaba que ese chico fuera Kotake... en eso ve que Sophie viene platicando alegremente con Mazaharu... y esta se ve levemente sonrojada.- Vaya así que él es quien le ha regalado todos eso listones..- YA decía yo que Mazaharu estaba muy raro estos días.- Doremi casi brincó del susto al darse cuenta que Kotake estaba a su lado también mirando a la singular pareja.- DE DONDEDEMONIOS SALISTE??!!!!!.- Shhhhhh ..no grites pensaran que te hago que...- Kotake se sonrojo al recordar que había besado un poco a Doremi ( si, fue poquito) apenas ayer, así que no terminó de hablar y Sophie volteó hacia donde estaban ellos y les sonrió.- Se ve que la pasan muy bien.- dijo Doremi al ver a su amiga.- pero jamás pense que Sophie saliera con un chico tan serio como Mazaharu.- Yo no le veo nada extraño.- dijo Kotake muy seguro de si mismo.- él es un gran chico y siempre le ha gustado Sophie.- En serio!!!!!!!.- dijo esta muy sorprendida.- yo jamás lo había notado...- Shhhhhh..... es que el es muy serio ya vez Ayama y Emily.- Ayama siempre ha cuidado de Emily.- comenzó a decir Doremi.- era lo más natural no??.- y siguió caminando a la escuela pero Kotake se quedó de pie mirándola.- Vaya tenia que caerme el veinte( la razón, el motivo da igual) entonces yo estoy acabando contigo por que siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y las malas???!!.- sonrió pícaramente.- no me parece nada mal.- Oye Kotake apúrate que es tarde!!!.- Ayama venia corriendo y jaló a este de la camiseta para que también corriera.- bájate de tu nube o no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela.-  
  
***********************************************************  
  
La clase se preparaba para gimnasia y mientras las chicas saltaban el cajón Ayama, Kotake y Mazaharu comentaban sobre el baile de mañana.- Ya era que te decidieras a decírselo a Harukaze.- decía Ayama a un muy sonrojado Kotake.- A que te refieres???, yo solo la invité al baile.- En serio???, pues por tu expresión parece que hasta le pediste matrimonio.- contestaba este en su habitual tono desenfadado.- Ah si?? no me digas que tu ya eres novio de Fujiwara????.- Pues fíjate que no es mala idea.- este se levantó y se acercó a Emily quien ya había terminado su turno, este le dijo algo a lo que ella algo sonrojada asintió lentamente, este se regresó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.- Lo ves??, pan comido..algo mas???.- Kotake y Mazaharu solo estaban viéndolo con unos grandes ojos.- Nada más así??, eres un maldito descarado..- pero ya no le dijo nada más por que algo llamó su atención. Tamaki estaba frente a Doremi y le decía algo en una actitud petulante y esta solo la miraba con desagrado, los chicos se acercaron y escucharon lo que decían.- Tamaki deja en paz a Doremi, ella no te hace nada.- decía Emily en tono suplicante.- Tu no te metas, deja que ella diga la verdad, se esta corriendo el rumor de que ella tiene pareja para el baile y es algo que no puedo creer por que se que no es verdad.- Y tu como sabes que Doremi ya tiene pareja??.- dijo Sophie suspicazmente.- Tengo mis fuentes.- dijo esta en una carcajada mientras una chica de coletas cafés solo sonreía mientras sus gafas brillaban.- Me lo imaginaba.- dijo Doremi de repente.- tu y tu chismosa no tienen por que andar averiguando de lo que no les importa si yo voy o no al baile es cosa mía y de mis amigas y tu deberías preocuparte por cerrar la boca y no meterte en asuntos ajenos.- Tamaki estaba verde de coraje y espetó.- Ah si??? yo solo digo la verdad..es una mentira que tengas pareja..es imposible ya que ni yo...- Ya que TU no tienes con quien ir y no sabes con quien desquitarte.- dijo Kotake de pronto.- y no dudo el por que..eres insoportable!!!... y si quieres saber con quien ira Doremi te lo digo...soy YO.- QUEEEEE!!!!.- Tamaki se quedó petrificada.- Eso no es verdad.- repuso ella.- Ah no???.. bueno se lo pediré de nuevo para darte gusto.- se volteo a Doremi.- Gustas ir al baile conmigo Doremi???.- esta asintió suavemente mientras se aguantaba la risa junto a las demás chicas.- Bueno, contenta???.- Tamaki solo dijo.- Voy a la enfermería, no me siento bien.- Ya sabemos quien nos servirá el ponche en el baile.- dijo Sophie muy contenta pero Doremi no la escuchaba solo escuchaba latir acelerado su corazón mientras Kotake le sonreía dulcemente.  
  
********************************  
  
La tarde del sábado había llegado y Kotake se paseaba por su habitación como bestia enjaulada y Ayama quien junto con Mazaharu se habían ido a cambiar a su cuarto lo miraban con interés.- Deja de hacer eso.. solo dejaras un gran hoyo en tu alfombra.- decía Ayama fingiendo seriedad ya que estaba muerto de risa al ver a su amigo.- Es que no lo puedo evitar...estoy NERVIOSO!!!!!.- Acaso no sabes bailar??.- pregunto Mazaharu algo preocupado, pero Kotake solo le lanzo una mirada asesina ¬¬u.-SI SEEE!!!!!, por amor del cielo ya les dije estoy nervioso y no se si lo que me puse esta bien.- este se miró por undécima vez al espejo, su madre le había comprado un esmoquin blanco con pajarita azul obscuro, se había cortado el cabello en otro estilo pero que le favorecía grandemente.- Todos vestimos lo mismo.- dijo Ayama muy divertido.- solo traemos el moño y faja de otro color.- Ayama traía un verde obscuro y Mazaharu uno violeta, de hecho Kotake jamás había visto a Ayama con el pelo cortado y peinado tan cuidadosamente.- Si, todos nos vemos grandiosos.- dijo Kotake al verse reunidos.- Entonces deja de preocuparte!!!!!!!!.- dijo Mazaharu alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a los otros.- lo siento chicos, ya vieron que hora es... vamonos.- y mientras salían Kotake le dice a Ayama.- Vaya que se junta con Sophie.-  
  
En casa de Doremi las cosas no eran muy distintas, ya que esta solo miraba una y otra vez su vestido antes de ponérselo.- Vamos Doremi.- decía Sophie sonriendo.- tu lindo vestido no desaparecerá a las 12pm, de hecho llegaremos antes de esa hora.- Es que no puedo creer que yo usare algo así, es como un sueño.- Doremi traía el cabello suelto pero con una elaborada diadema en la cual brillaban unas pequeñas estrellas.- Se te ve muy lindo ese peinado Doremi.- Emily acarició maternalmente el cabello de Doremi.- Sophie hizo un gran trabajo en nuestro cabello.- ella traía un sencillo moño en el cual también brillaban en el pequeñas estrellas y Sophie solo se había alisado más el cabello pero se había puesto un hermoso broche de estrellas ( bien estrelladas ellas).- Muy bien chicas.- la mamá de Doremi entro seguida por las mamás de las demás y les comenzaron a ayudar a poner el vestido, todos eran parecidos salvo el color, el de Sophie era azul celeste y el de Emily de un tono rojizo muy claro.- Bueno sus parejas las están esperando.- decía la mamá de Sophie.- solo queremos decirles que se ven muy bien y que tengan linda fiesta.- SI.- dijeron en coro y lentamente salieron de la habitación.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Los chicos venían sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta de la familia de Kotake ( y vaya que solo es el) Sophie y Emily subieron primero y se sentaron junto a sus respectivas parejas y en eso se dio cuenta que tontamente se había sentado en el ultimo asiento hasta atrás, pero ya no pudo remediar nada ya que la visión más maravillosa subió y se sentó junto a él sonriendo.- Que bien te ves.- dijo Doremi sacándolo del ensimismamiento.- aunque ahora estas muyy callado.- Es que estoy nervioso.- dijo este de pronto y se sonrojo. Doremi se admiro ante la sinceridad de este y su corazón volvió a latir. Cuando llegaron al baile todos les sonreían al verlos, Doremi jamás pensó que Kotake bailara tan bien y menos que los dos se acompañaran tan rápido, luego de bailar varias piezas se sintieron cansados y fueron a sentarse.- Quieren ponche??.- dijo Ayama al dejar a Emily junto a Doremi y Sophie en la mesa, estas asintieron y cuando los tres se alejaron Sophie recordó.- Ah déjenme les digo que Tamaki no esta en la mesa del ponche.- No me digas que...- dijeron las demás pero en eso su pregunta fue contestada, ya que Tamaki pasaba de muy mal humor pero muy engalanada del brazo del chico con cara de perro.  
  
Después de volver a bailar con Kotake, Doremi volvió a cansarse y este la llevó al jardín donde varias parejas deambulaban por ahí y decidieron sentarse en una banca que daba hacia la panorámica de la ciudad.- Te has divertido??.- pregunto este mientras veia brillar el pelo de Doremi bajo el cielo y esta sonriendo le asentía.- Y luego de ver a Tamaki hacer el ridículo creo que jamás la olvidare.- ^^-.- en eso vio que Kotake traía una pequeña hoja adherida a su mejilla, y como lo más natural del mundo se inclinó a quitársela... y de pronto los labios de Kotake se posaban sobre los suyos pero ya no en un beso fugazmente accidental, sino con una gran ternura y una chispa de intensidad, esta sentía como si una nube la hubiera envuelto y no hizo nada por detenerlo, al contrario, poso sus manos en la parte baja de su hombros y este terminó abrazándola, luego de un momento los dos se separaron con los ojos brillantes y este solo pudo decir.- Te quiero mucho, te gustaría ser mi novia.- esta no supo que decir, solo lo miraba y por una fracción de segundo quiso salir corriendo de ahí y est al parecer adivinó sus pensamientos y le sostuvo las manos.- Si no quieres aceptar, lo entenderé, ya que se que siempre te he molestado, pero al fin he comprendido que tu me...- ya no pudo terminar por que ahora Doremi era quien lo besaba mientras abrazaba su cintura, este hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía internamente de pura felicidad, en el balcón más cercano alguien sonreía enigmáticamente mientras abrazaba a su pareja quien también contemplaba la escena.- Ya sabia yo que esos dos acabarían juntos tarde o temprano y que nos tomarían la delantera.- Si, tienes razón.- contestó Emily con voz soñadora.- pero le mentiste a Kotake al decir que me habías pedido ser tu novia de esa forma.- Y que mas da, apenas te lo había pedido un día anterior pero no me dijiste nada y solo te dije que si me ayudabas con la tarea.- la besó suavemente.- pero valió la pena no lo crees??.- Si, somos los chicos más afortunados del mundo.-^^- 


End file.
